As the industry increases the use of mobile devices, access to enterprise services is occurring via platforms and devices not previously anticipated. This presents challenges with respect to data delivery and presentation because of the existing web pages deployed by the enterprise may not optimally permit viewing of information from the enterprise via small mobile screens. Additionally, enterprises want to monitor who is using their web services, what devices they are using, and how they are accessing those web services. One way to do this is to capture and track analytics for the enterprise services when the users access the services over the Internet.
In fact, being able to follow what users are doing with an enterprise's web services has always been an issue. There are a few vendors who have attempted to solve this by offering an analytical view of the web traffic to an enterprise system. Two industry leaders in this area are Google Analytics and OMNITURE (online marketing and web analytics). To gain the full advantage of these tools, the user needs to add small pieces of code to his/her web pages that report events to a remote analytical server. One of the problems with this is approach is that every page that an administrator wants to get analytical information for must be modified. This is a real problem and is a time consuming task to do even once for static pages, but is a much larger effort if the web pages need to be dynamic. Moreover, because a JavaScript is inserted at the time a Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) page is created, the script cannot be based on identity and/or other runtime acquired information. The other problem is that it is not always possible to insert a JavaScript into all types of Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) calls, REpresentational State Transfer (REST) calls are a significant example of this latter situation.